The Next Generation: My Take
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: My thoughts on the next generation of Harry Potter characters. Note: this is considered canon for all of my other stories. Rated K. Complete.
1. Albus Severus Potter

**Just short character profiles on what I thought the next generation of Weasley/Potters would be like. Updated at least every other day.**

**P.S. I take requests. Which character should I do next?**

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I will say it on this fic: I am not J. K. Rowling, nor do I have any connections to her, the Harry Potter series or characters, Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc. I'm just me, a slightly moody teenager that has no life (just kidding) and likes to write stories in her free time.**

* * *

><p>ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER<p>

Appearance: He is a carbon copy of his father: Piercing emerald eyes, black hair that won't lie flat, and round wire glasses.

Personality: Albus is quieter than his brother and sensitive to other's feelings, but is not afraid to speak his mind and has a mischievous side to him as well (he is the grandfather of a Marauder, after all). Also, Albus is very protective of his family and speak his mind when need be.

House: Albus was sorted into Gryffindor along with the rest of his family.

Quidditch position: Seeker (2nd best of the century, next to his father), Albus got in to the team in his first year (also like his father).

Relationships: Albus is best friends with his cousin Rose Weasley and Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy. Albus is especially protective of his younger sister Lily, and has a love/hate relationship with his brother James. Albus also started dating Alice Longbottom II in their sixth Year, which uses up most of his Gryffindor courage (her father is Professor Longbottom, for Merlin's sake!).

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, please? :D<strong>

_**AW844**_


	2. James Sirius Potter

JAMES POTTER

Appearance: James has shaggy dark brown hair that he likes to keep 'artistically messy', and warm chocolate eyes. He has also inherited the Marauder smirk and Weasley freckles.

Personality: James is a true Marauder at heart: He is mischievous and will prank anyone and everyone, including and _especially_ his family. Like Albus, he is very protective of his family. Don't mess with them unless you want to fell the wrath of James. Which is a lot.

House: Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Duh. All of the Weasley/Potters are in Gryffindor.

Quidditch position: James inherited his mum's genes and plays a spectacular Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He made Captain in his 5th year.

Relationships: James has teamed with his cousins, twins Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Together, they are the terror of the school. Like Albus, James is protective, but not just of Lily. Rose's last boyfriend didn't know what hit him. Literally. James is also a 'womanizer', just like his namesake, Sirius.


	3. Rose Weasley

**A/N: This one was requested by FatallyUnique! Here you go!**

* * *

><p>ROSE WEASLEY<p>

Appearance: Rose has shoulder-length Weasley-red curls and light freckles on her fair skin. She also has light chocolate brown eyes and full coral lips.

Personality: Rose is more like her mother in more aspects than one. She is more of a book-ish type and is always top of her class on almost very subject (the Potters own Defence). She inherited her fiery temper from her dad and most of her other redheaded family. Rose is kind and caring, and can also go from speaking like she lives in the 20th century to swearing like a junior Auror.

House: Rose resides in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat considered Ravenclaw briefly.

Quidditch Position: Rose, unlike the rest of her family, is not completely barmy about Quidditch, although she enjoys the sport. She plays Reserve Keeper for Gryffindor, though.

Relationships: Rose is best friends with her cousin Albus Potter and her now boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. She also gets along well with most of her family, though sometimes she doesn't meet eye-to-eye with some of her male relatives and there ideas about dating.


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**A/N: This one was requested by Echo101! Enjoy! Next is Teddy Lupin!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>LILY LUNA POTTER<p>

Appearance: Lily has a long, silky mass of red hair that cascades down her back and striking hazel eyes. Lily has fair skin with a few freckles around her nose and basically looks much like her mum.

Personality: Lily has inherited the fiery Weasley temper along with the freckles and hair. Also like her mum, Lily has a mean Bat-Bogey Curse, which she often uses on her overprotective brothers. Being the little 'angel' of the family, every male Weasley/Potter with the possible exception of Arthur is overprotective on the subject of dating and boys. Most of all, though, Lily is a very nice and kind witch that has also inherited the mischievous Marauder streak, though not as much as her brothers have.

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Chaser, but Lily is also the Reserve Seeker. Lily holds the positions of Prefect (5th year) and Quidditch Captain (7th year).

Relationships: Lily has a strong connection with her family, especially her parents and siblings. Her closest friend has to be Hugo, though. Lily is also friendly with her namesake, Luna Scamander.


	5. Teddy Remus Lupin

**A/N: This chapter is for NymphaTonksLupin! She requested Teddy. Fred II is next! :)**

* * *

><p>TEDDY REMUS LUPIN<p>

Appearance: Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, so he can change his appearance at will. Most of the time, though, he has turquoise hair and dark eyes. Sometimes, his hair accidentally morphs according to his mood; for instance, if he's embarrassed it turns Weasley red, and if he's angry it turns raven black. Sometimes, though, when he thinks about Victoire or is around her for extended periods of time, his hair turns blonde and his eyes turn blue (like Victoire).

Personality: Teddy is a fun, easy-going wizard with a mischievous streak (He is the son of a Marauder, after all). He is a friend to just about everybody except the nastier Slytherins. Teddy inherited his clumsy streak from his mother and his love of chocolate from his father. Speaking of his parents, Teddy has learned more about them and does not harbor any resentment towards them for dieing.

House: GRYFFINDOR! Teddy got picked for Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat told him he has the Hufflepuff trait of loyalty.

Quidditch: Teddy plays one of Gryfindors' Chasers alongside Weasley sisters Victoire and Dominique.

Relationships: Teddy has always been close to his grandmother Andromeda, as well as his Godfather Harry and Ginny, along with their three children James, Al, and Lily. He is also close to the rest of the extended Weasley family. His closest, and most trusted friend is Victoire Weasley, whom he'd been close with since her birth. In his last Year at Hogwarts and Victoire's Fifth, they began dating.


	6. Fred Weasley the II

**A/N: Hello again, readers! This chapter was requested by My-Toxic-Wings! Next Chapter is Scorpius!**

**P.S. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll!**

**:D**

* * *

><p>FRED WEASLEY II<p>

Appearance: Fred Weasley the II has shaggy dark orange hair and freckles. He has a lanky build and is usually either smiling, smirking, snickering, or laughing. Basically, Fred looks like his father did at his age.

Personality: Fred Weasley lives up to his father and namesake, Fred the First's reputation as a prankster. May it be Dungbombs or "Alliteration Addition for Alcoholic (Beverages)", Fred and his twin Roxanne are the comedians of the school.

House: Gryffindor, the house of the brave.

Quidditch Position: Gryffindor Beater with his twin sister, Roxanne.

Relationships: Fred Weasley has a good relationship with the whole extended Weasley/Potter family, especially his parents. Fred's partners-in-crime are his twin, Roxanne, and James Potter.


	7. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Hello Again! This one is Scorpius. Next up is Lucy Weasley.**

**P.S. Again, vote on my poll please!**

* * *

><p>SCORPIUS MALFOY<p>

Appearance: Scorpius has inherited the Malfoy blond hair and pale complexion. His eyes are a mix of stormy gray and ice blue.

Personality: The first thing you should know about Scorpius is that in _no _way is he _anything _like how his father was. Scorpius has never, _ever _uttered the word "Mudblood" or "Blood traitor", nor will he. Scorpius doesn't believe that Purebloods are better than everyone else. One of his best friends, Rose Weasley, is half-blood. He really doesn't mind. Scorpius is polite to everyone, and has the "proper Pureblood manners and language".

House: Slytherin, because of his family heritage. Let it be known, though, Slytherin isn't only a House for Dark witches and wizards anymore.

Quidditch Position: Scorpius plays as Slytherin Seeker, against best mate Albus Potter.

Relationships: Scorpius has a slightly strained relationship with his father, Draco Malfoy, because of his beliefs and Rose and Al. Scorpius has a good relationship with his mother, though. He has been friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley since their Second Year, and started dating Rose in his Sixth. Because of the first part, he is in fairly good terms with the Weasleys.


	8. Roxanne Weasley

**A/N: Hello again! I'm here to inform you guys that due to the possibility of going away to my family's chalet, I probably won't be able to post anything tomorrow or Monday. Sorry. Next is Lucy Weasley!**

**P.S. You guys know the drill: vote on my poll please!**

* * *

><p>Roxanne Weasley<p>

Appearance: Roxanne has chocolate coloured skin and close-cropped dark hair. Her warm brown eyes are slightly lidded and if you look closely enough, she has freckles splashed across her nose.

Personality: Roxanne has a personality somewhere between her mother and father. She can pull pranks with her twin brother and be all tomboyish, but is very outspoken as well. She has inherited the Weasley Twins' mischevious side and carries on the WWW legacy at Hogwarts.

House: Gryffindor, house of the lion.

Quidditch Position: Beater with her twin, Fred.

Relationships: Roxanne shares a very close bond with all of her extended family, but especially her parents, Molly (the first), her brother and James. Speaking of, Roxanne, Fred and James have taken over the position of Pranksters-in-Residence at Hogwarts, and... well, to put it lightly, Professor McGonagall retired after they left for some much needed theraputic time.


	9. Lucy Weasley

**A/N: I'm so _so _sorry I haven't posted for over a week! I feel really bad.**

**I also noticed that I forgot to say who requested the Roxanne chapter; It was for fahionista521 and Echo101! This one was requested by FatallyUnique! Enjoy! Next is Hugo.**

* * *

><p>LUCY WEASLEY<p>

Appearance: Lucy has long red hair usually tied back in a plait. Her face is stern with high cheekbones and she wears glasses over her hazel eyes.

Personality: Lucy is very proper and ambitious on her life's goals. She cares a fair bit about the rules and is 'a right party damper' in James' point-of-view.

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Sadly, Lucy does not play Quidditch.

Relationships: Lucy has a close relationship with her mother, Audrey and her father, Percy. She is also very close to her older sister Molly and has a pretty good relationship with the rest of her extended family, despite the younger generation's opinions.


	10. Hugo Weasley

**A/N: I will now try and update every day. Tomorrow's chapter will be Victoire!**

**P.S.: Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>HUGO WEASLEY<p>

Appearance: Hugo has curly red hair and freckles. His eyes are light blue and he has a long and lanky form.

Personality: Hugo is generally a fun person to be around, but as his mum puts it, "He has inherited his father's emotional range of a teaspoon", and can be unintentionally hurtful. He has a sardonic sense of humor and occasionally enjoys pulling pranks with his more mischievous cousins. Hugo is fairly good at schoolwork (overshadowed by his sister Rose only) and unfortunately has inherited his father's bottomless stomach.

House: Hugo wears the red and gold tie of Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Keeper for Gryffindor.

Relationships: Hugo gets along well with the extended Weasley/Potter family, but is closest to Lily, partially because of their similarities in age. Involving girls, though, Hugo tends to muck things up very frequently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need your opinion on a story: I am thinking of doing a multi-chaptered fic about one of the following couples. Please choose one from the list below:**

**1. Rose W. & Scorpius M.**

**2. Ginny W. & Harry P.**

**3. Hermione G. & Ron W.**

**4. Teddy L. & Victoire W.**

**5. Lily E. & James P. (the firsts)**

**6. Neville L. & Hannah A.**

**7. George W. & Angelina J.**

**8. N. Tonks & Remus L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks!<strong>

**_Aw844._**


	11. Victoire Weasley

**A/N: Hello again! The Hugo chapter was requested by mrsginnypotter12347, and Echo101 requested this one. Next is Dominique Weasley! :)**

**P.S. Please see A/N at the bottom of the page (it's the same as yesterday's)**

* * *

><p>VICTOIRE WEASLEY<p>

Appearance: Victoire has long, flowing blond hair that reaches just below her shoulders. Her eyes are ice blue and framed with thick lashes. She has a pale complexion, but if you look very closely she has a few light freckles.

Personality: Victoire has a very bright personality and is a lot of fun to be around. She is almost always kind to younger students and annoying younger cousins and siblings.

Hogwarts House: Victoire resides in Gryffindor with the rest of her family and siblings.

Quidditch Position: Victoire plays Chaser alongside her sister Dominique and her best friend Teddy.

Relationships: Victoire is very close with her extended family, especially her parents. Her best friend and eventual boyfriend is Teddy Lupin; the two share a special bond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need your opinion on a story: I am thinking of doing a multi-chaptered fic about one of the following couples. Please choose one from the list below:**

**1. Rose W. & Scorpius M.**

**2. Ginny W. & Harry P.**

**3. Hermione G. & Ron W.**

**4. Teddy L. & Victoire W.**

**5. Lily E. & James P. (the firsts)**

**6. Neville L. & Hannah A.**

**7. George W. & Angelina J.**

**8. N. Tonks & Remus L.**


	12. Dominique Weasley

**A/N: Hello again! I'm not exactly sure who to do next, so you guys can decide! **

**P.S. Please check out my new one-shot called _The Weasleys' Encore. _**

**P.P.S. Please vote on my poll if you already haven't done so. I'd really appreciate it as I am closing the poll on Friday.**

* * *

><p>DOMINIQUE WEASLEY<p>

Appearance: Dominique has wavy red-orange hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are dark brown and slightly almond shaped, and she is of fair complexion.

Personality: Dominique can be both girly and tomboyish at the same time. She doesn't mind getting dirty if it means a fun adventure, but she also loves helping couples get together and fashion.

House: Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Gryffindor Chaser along with her sister Victoire and family friend, Teddy Lupin.

Relationships: Dominique has a fairly good relationship with most of her family, though her it's mostly a love-hate one with her siblings. Dominique also enjoys the occasional fling or two.


	13. Molly Weasley II

**A/N: Hello again! I'm almost done this story; there's about 4 more chapters to go. You readers can choose who's next: Lorcan, Lysander, Louis, and my sorta OC, Alice Longbottom II.**

**P.S.: This is just a reminder: My poll is closing tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>MOLLY WEASLEY II<p>

Appearance: Molly has medium length red hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her face is heart shaped and freckled.

Personality: Molly has a bright, outgoing personality. She is not as ambitious as her sister Lucy, but does care about marks and her future. Kind and caring, Molly is the one to go to when you need help.

House: Red and Gold Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Molly doesn't play Quidditch for Gryfifndor, but will occasionally play casually at the Burrow.

Relationships: Molly is close to all of her family, especially her younger sister, Lucy.


	14. Alice Longbottom II

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything her recently. I also won't be able to post as often as usual, because I'll be fairly busy this week. I'll _try_ (no promises) to post when I can, though.**

**It's my birthday tomorrow (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME), so I wanted to say thanks to FanFiction and all of my devoted readers. You guy (and girls) have been so nice, and it just makes me so happy every time I recieve an email notification for a favorite, story/author alert, and/or espevially a review. Thanks! ('m going to stop being all sentimental now and get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>ALICE LONGBOTTOM II.<p>

Appearance: Alice has long, strawberry-blond hair and hazel eyes. Her face is heart-shaped and pink in complexion.

Personality: Alice is a sweet, kind girl who lacks self-confidence. She is sometimes slightly naïve when it comes to believing things, but is extremely loyal to her friends and family and will fight for what she believes in.

House: Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Alice does not play Quidditch.

Relationships: Alice is close to both her mother Hannah and her father Neville. Because of her parents, she has been close to her generation of Potters and Weasleys, especially The Potters and Ron and Hermione's kids. Alice began dating Albus Potter in her Sixth Year, and is also friendly with the Scamanders, as her father is close friend of Luna.


	15. Louis Weasley

LOUIS WEASLEY

Appearance: Louis has chin length red hair and his father's good looks. He has dark blue eyes and a lanky build.

Personality: Louis is very laidback in personality. He is nice and caring and has a love for Care of Magical Creatures.

House: Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Louis has played 3 different positions during his Hogwarts years: Seeker (until his cousin Albus took over) then Keeper (until Hugo took over) and finally as a Chaser.

Relationships: Louis has a close relationship with his family, even though he sometimes argues with his sisters (okay, a lot, and mostly about dating), and cares very much about them.


	16. Lysander Scamander

**A/n: Sorry guys! I wish I'd posted sooner, but I had like 5 exams in the past week and I had to study. Here's Lysander for you!**

**P.S: I now officially have Tumblr. Please check out my profile and follow me if you have an account, because I'm actually mildly funny and I notify you on upcoming stories and such. Here's the link (take out the spaces)**

**http:/ aw844. tumblr. com/**

**Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>LYSANDER SCAMANDER<p>

Appearance: Lysander has dark brown hair and misty grey eyes. He often looks slightly dreamy and is tanned from many years of looking for Blibbering Humdingers.

Personality: Lysander is more serious and does not believe in as many mythical creatures as his parents and twin do. He also cares more about studying than his brother, Lorcan.

House: Ravenclaw; wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.

Quidditch Position: Lysander plays reserve Chaser for Ravenclaw.

Relationships: Lysander is close to his parents and twin. Because of his mother, Lysander is also close to the Longbottom and Potter/Weasley families.


	17. Lorcan Scamander

**A/n: Okay guys, I'm sad to say that this is the last post of this series. I'm finished, done. I almost wsh it'd been longer, but whatever... **

**If you have any ideas or request for other stories, please PM me. Thanks!**

_**AW844**_

* * *

><p>LORCAN SCAMANDER<p>

Appearance: Lorcan has dark brown hair and misty grey eyes. He often looks dreamy and distracted and is tanned from many years of looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Personality: Lorcan is more mischievous but believes in more mythical creatures than twin, Lysander, does.

House: Ravenclaw, house of the wise.

Quidditch Position: Lorcan does not play Quidditch.

Relationships: Lorcan is close to his parents and twin. Because of his mother, Lorcan is also close to the Longbottom and Potter/Weasley families.


End file.
